In the modern information society people are more and more dependent on telecommunication networks and the services offered by them. Utilizing telecommunication networks has been experienced to be so important that people no more want to be dependent on the bonds of traditional wired network. That is why a great number of people already have wireless mobile stations, e.g. GSM mobile phones which are mainly used for normal speech communication.
To a more increasing extent people have become dependent on also other telecommunication services available, such as telefax, electronic mail, Internet and other information transfer services. An important service is the WWW pages offered by Internet, and the versatile services utilized through them. When one is used to these services in the traditional office environment, they are difficult to give up for example when leaving for a business trip.
In order to be able to manage easily, when on the road, for example, one's time and meetings, so called electronic notebooks have been developed. They are generally called PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices. These devices are also called PCD (Personal Communication Device) and PIC (Personal Intelligent Communicator). These devices are typically of the size of a largish pocket calculator and often equipped with a touch display. The user can with a plastic tip pencil, designed particularly for this purpose or even by touching the display with fingers, write text and figures on the display, from which the device interprets the information given. Typical services made possible by PDA devices are e.g. calendar and notebook services, reminding of agreed meetings by e.g. an acoustic signal and a phone book, from which information can be searched based upon a person's or company's name or other corresponding information. Additionally, PDA devices often also have a pocket calculator function.
When the features of a mobile station, a computer and a typical PDA device are integrated and packed in a very compact size, the result is a very versatile wireless telecommunication terminal. An example of a device that has a touch display known from PDA devices, DOS operating system known from computers and a traditional mobile station is presented in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,656.
Telecommunication terminals according to above are however, such as they are, poorly adapted for utilizing Internet services, and in particular for utilizing services used through graphic WWW pages. The display is small, only a limited number of keys is available and using a mouse as a pointer is not practical. Programs prior known from computers utilizing the Internet also draw plenty of current, because the data connection is kept open even if no data is transmitted.